The Beginning and End of Romance
by FireBlade1997
Summary: My first fanfiction. Still working on it. Some stories are better read than explained...but I'll tell you. Jeremy moves away, and Candace is heartbroken. Can Phineas and Isabella help fix this? Rated T for future language and kissing, sitting on lap, that kind of thing.
1. Chapter 1: The End of Romance

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, unfortunately. Phineas and Isabella would probably actually be dating in the show, if that happened. Disney Channel, specifically Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I credit them for making this awesome show, and I think Disney Channel really outdone themselves with this show. Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Note: This happened within the summer the show is in now.  
**

* * *

Nobody's POV

"I can't believe that Jeremy's moving to London," cries Candace, "It's the end of romance!"

"Well, it can't be that bad," says Stacy, "you guys didn't even date anyway."

"You don't understand, Stacy...he said before he realized he was moving that he was going to go out on a date with me TODAY! Now I'm stuck here depressed with my little brothers and no boyfriend!" exclaims Candace.

"I'm sorry, Candace. I'll be over there in a minute," Stacy tells Candace.

"So, Ferb, what are we gonna do today," asked Phineas in utter boredom under the tree in their backyard. Isabella walks in through the gate. "Hey, Phineas, whatcha doing?"

"We don't know yet," Phineas says. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Um..." Isabella starts.

Candace comes into the backyard sobbing. "You guys *sniff* better not be doing something bust—aw what's the point? Jeremy's gone and Mom's probably not going to see it…just carry on.

"That's it! I know what we're going to do today!" says Phineas. "We're going to cheer up Candace!"

*spoiler alert*

Stacy walks in and sees Perry. Perry smiles and slightly tips his hat while jumping down a trapdoor.

*end of spoiler*

* * *

"Agent P! Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning something evil," Major Monogram says, "we don't know what, but it's evil. Go and stop him!"

* * *

Agent P then uses his jet pack and flies to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair. "Ah, Perry the Platypus…I was expecting you. And by expecting you, I MEAN COMPLETELY SPECTING YOU!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz says as he pushes a button and a trapdoor falls beneath Perry. Perry is now inside of a golf ball shaped-trap. "Now, for my emotionally scarring back-story… back in Gimmelshtump…my father used to play golf! I was terrible at it, and once I hit myself with the club. Of course, that goody two-shoes Roger has always been good at it. That's why I made the GOLFCHANNELONALLTVSINATOR! With the golfchannelonalltvsinator, or GCOATV-Inator, when I shoot this ray, ALL the TVs I the Tri-State area will be stuck on the golf channel! Then everybody will quit golf, giving me an opportunity to shine in that insipid sport!"

Perry can't help but to roll his eyes at Dr. D's plan.

* * *

"I wonder where Buford and Baljeet went," says Phineas.

"I believe Baljeet is visiting Mishti in India," Ferb tells Phineas, "and Buford is sick."

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella make a transporter that can transport anything that Candace wants to her. "Hey Candace! Come outside!" shouts Phineas.

"What do you want, Phine-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" exclaims Candace as she walks outside.

"We made a transporter that can put anything you want right here! Just press the button and then it'll get you whatever, or whoever, you want!" says Phineas.

"Well, okay," says Candace. She then presses the button and Jeremy appears at the bottom of the machine. "Jeremy!"

"Candace! Man, did I miss you," replies Jeremy, "my mom is driving me crazy about this move! I wish I could come back here forever."

"Hey, Ferb! I know what ELSE we're going to do today!" Phineas tells Ferb.

* * *

"So, as I was saying. ALL THE TVS ON THE GOLF CHANNEL!" says Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz then plugs the GCOATV-Inator and charges the laser. Perry finds a magnet and then remembered that opposites attract. So, he takes out a positive-charged magnet from his hat and it unlocks the trap. Perry then kicks Dr. Doofenshmirtz and presses the self-destruct button that Doofenshmirtz always seems to put on his machines. As it explodes, Perry flies away on a jet pack. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz screams at the top of his middle-aged lungs.

* * *

Phineas's POV

_Okay, I'm finally going to ask her. I'm going to stop being so oblivious and ask her out…or better…do it in MY way of words/actions…_

**LOL, CLIFFHANGER! Hopefully I did well with this, being my first fan fiction, both in general and for Phineas and Ferb. Feel free to comment/review. Next chapter will be sometime in the next week or so. BTW, in case you're wondering, I'm on the same boat with the Phinbella and SonAmy couples, but whatever…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Love Machine

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, unfortunately. Phineas and Isabella would probably actually be dating in the show, if that happened. I, therefore credit Dan Povenmire, Disney Channel, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh for making this awesome show, and I think Disney Channel really outdone themselves with this show. Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Note: This happened within the summer the show is in now.**

* * *

Phineas's POV

"Hey Isabella," I said, "I'm going to make a love machine to help Candace and Jeremy get back together. Do you want to help me test it?"

"YES! I mean, sure…" Isabella replies.

"Great! Now, I've gotta build it. Meet me back here in 15 minutes," I tell her.

"Yes, sir!" exclaims Isabella.

* * *

Isabella's POV

"I can't believe that PHINEAS is letting me test the love machine HE'S making with ME! I must be dreaming! Well, I'm going to set my watch for 14 minutes, and living across the street, I'll be there in less than a minute!" Isabella says to herself, while she pinches herself on the arm to make sure she's not dreaming.

_Exactly 14 minutes and 58 seconds later…_

* * *

Phineas's POV

I finally did it! I've been trying to set up something like this for the last year! Can't wait! I'm going to put it on its lowest setting at first, which only lasts for a few minutes, but packs a punch. I made it so that the highest setting is permanent…which means with me and Izzy at this setting would be mine, and hopefully her dreams come true. Perry walks towards his bowl. "Oh there you are, Perry."

"Hey, Phineas…is it ready yet?" asked Isabella with a strangely huge smile on her face.

"Yup! It's good and ready to go. At first this'll be on a low setting but it progresses slowly." I tell Isabella.

"Great! Um…" starts Isabella, "how do you start it?"

"Simple, you press the button right here." I inform her.

"Oh, you mean this one?" asks Isabella as she presses a big red button.

"Well, that puts it on a higher setting, like the 5th one..." I tell her as a ray shoots out of the machine on the both of us.

* * *

Isabella's POV

I put it on a higher setting…all of a sudden I feel even MORE in love with Phineas (as if that's even possible).

* * *

(In Isabella's POV, only in Phineas-land)

"I want you to be with me forever...will you marry me?" Phineas says ripping off his t-shirt and shorts revealing a tuxedo, a bouquet of roses, and a ring.

"YES!" Isabella says.

* * *

(Now outside of Phineas-land)

"YES!" Isabella exclaims.

"Yes what?" asks Phineas.

"_Drats! I was so close!" _ I think to myself. I all of a sudden feel a slightly bigger urge to kiss him.

* * *

Phineas's POV

All of a sudden I want to kiss Isabella...

* * *

Nobody's POV

Phineas walks over to Isabella and they sit down holding hands. They are now watching the clouds.

* * *

Phineas's POV

"Phineas?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, Isabella?" I respond.

"Are you ever going to kiss me?" asks Isabella.

"Yeah, why?" I respond again.

"Well, can it happen soon?" Isabella questions, coming even closer as I blush slightly.

"I-It can happen now if you'd like…" I answer nervously. Isabella then puts her hand on my cheek, making me turn red. She slides her hand down my neck and she kisses me passionately on the lips. I am now about as red as a tomato, and she's not that much different. I shock myself when I kiss her back, carefully placing my hand on her back. She then backs up. We breathe slightly heavily.

"Whoa," I say.

* * *

**So how was that for a second chapter? Feel free to respond, I take requests for ideas for the next chapter. If I get a good request that ends up being rated T, I will write it, but I'll have to up the rating. I'd also appreciate constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Entrance of Pinky

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, unfortunately. Phineas and Isabella would probably actually be dating in the show, if that happened. I, therefore credit Dan Povenmire, Disney Channel, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh for making this awesome show, and I think Disney Channel really outdone themselves with this show. Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Note: This happened within the summer the show is in now.**

Meanwhile, as that happened…

Pinky's POV

"_My watch is blinking. Good thing Phineas and Isabella are distracted. Now how would I get around Miss Garcia-Shapiro?" _I thought to myself. OH! I forgot about the secret entrance I had right here. I press a button and I go down a tube. I am now in a lair with Admiral Acronym and Carla.

"Greetings, Agent Pinky. Professor Poofenplotz is taking over the beauty supplies in the Tri-State Area. Go and suss it out and put the kibosh on it." Admiral Acronym says.

I salute her then run out into my pink jet pack. I then crash through Professor Poofenplotz's evil lair. "AAH! Pinky the Chihuahua!" Professor Poofenplotz exclaims as she puts me in one of her classic handbag traps. I say, "You evil witch!" although she apparently only hears barks and yaps. "Well, like I've said numerous times before, I can't take over the Tri-State Area and ultimately the world without looking drop-dead gorgeous. So, that's why I have now taken over ALL of the beauty supplies in the Tri-State Area. Once I apply them ALL on me at once, everyone will bow to me in ultimate gorgeousness!" I then roll my eyes at this long and utterly ridiculous plan.

Isabella's POV

That kiss was very electrifying. I want to kiss him aga—

Phineas then kisses me back, cutting off all thoughts. I make a small sound of joy, knowing that my crush finally made his move on me.

_After 10 minutes of this, the main effect wears off._

Phineas's POV

"It worked better than I thought," I informed Isabella.

"It did, didn't it?" said Isabella.

"And it wasn't at its highest setting. If it was any higher, however, we'd probably do more than kissing…and that would be weird." I told her with a light blush, even though I secretly wouldn't think it would be weird.

**A/N: I'm going to make this rated T now, just to make it clear.**

"Yeah…it would…I guess…" says Isabella, seeming to feel down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I thought it would actually last longer…" Isabella says, "And I wouldn't mind if more happened, really."

I then turn about 3 shades deeper into red. "Um…we don't exactly…n-need the love machine for that one." I stammered. "W-We could just do it with-without the l-love machine…"

Isabella's POV

Phineas just grabbed my hand…

"You really gave me a HAND with this machine, and I appreciate it a lot." Phineas says. "Is there anything I could do to, you know, make it up to you?"

I actually enjoyed it…oh wait! We were testing the mach-OHH! Now I know what he's talking about…

"Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I liked it when you held me while we were kissing…and I think we should try it again. Only this time without technology, if you get what I'm saying." I say. _Ooh, I can't believe I said that…_

"What do you mean?" Phineas asks.

Oh great, I forgot he's so oblivious…

"Try kissing me without the love machine, Phineas." I tell him. He immediately blushes like mad, and I smile a bit.

Phineas's POV

"OK, then Isabella…if you say so," I say, leaning in. Isabella leans in too.

Just then Candace and Jeremy come outside, and Candace silently shushes Jeremy as Phineas and Isabella close their eyes and kiss very passionately.

Pinky's POV

Great, now she's got me stuck in a stupid handbag. What's next, her plan actually works?

Professor Poofenplotz then grabs everything and then…

**CLIFFHANGER…AGAIN. I'm sorry, it's just too fun to do, plus I can't normally find a good ending. So anyway, like I said before in the Author's Note, I'm going to up the rating to a T now. It's not going to be pornographic though, so don't worry. **** It's just going to get a little bit more intense. My next chapter will be on or before Wednesday. I will be checking comments more frequently to see how you guys think I'm doing, too. Peace!**

**-Fire_Blade (born in 1997)**


	4. Chapter 4: Interrupted!

**YES! Finally got over writer's block! I'm really sorry for anybody reading this that has been waiting since the 3****rd**** chapter which I wrote a while ago. Because you guys waited so long, I'll make sure to update a bit more often. However, this one is a bit shorter than most chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nobody's POV

All of a sudden a laser from outer space comes and blasts towards Professor Poofenplotz's apartment.

* * *

Pinky's POV

"AND NOW I SHALL RULE THE TRISTATE AREA!" Professor Poofenplotz rants. Then, out of the blue, some sort of blue laser strikes all of the makeup, cosmetics and my trap. Apparently it eradicated things, because it was all gone. _This is my chance!_ I then kick Professor Poofenplotz into some sort of button. I then fly away on my jet pack. Her building explodes and I hear a middle-aged woman saying "Curse you Pinky the Chihuahua!" I then reach Phineas and Ferb's backyard. I find Isabella and Phineas kissing. I make a face and take my jetpack off.

* * *

Candace's POV

_Oh my gosh. I can't believe it! Phineas finally noticed Isabella! This is so awesome, yet so bustable…_ I think to myself. My busting self kicks into gear, and I try to stop myself from interrupting their moment. I fail quite miserably, though.

"PHINEAS FLYNN-FLETCHER! YOU ARE SO BUSTED!" I burst out, and then I cover my mouth.

Phineas and Isabella's POV

_HOLY SHIT! _I think to myself, breaking apart from my crush.

Phineas's POV

"Candace! What the hell!" I shout.

"I am so sorry, Phineas!" Candace exclaims, "I didn't mean at all to ruin your, um…moment with Isabella…me and Jeremy will just be stepping off."

* * *

Isabella's POV

_Yeah, she'd better stop interrupting…_ I think to myself as I spot Pinky. "Oh, there you are Pinky! Why are you over here?" I then say. Pinky just yaps at me with a smile, almost as if saying "You finally got him, Isabella! Nice going."

Phineas looks saddened. "What's wrong, Phineas?" I ask him.

Phineas replies with a simple "nothing". I don't really believe him, so I decided to try something. I then grabbed both of his shoulders and kiss him. Phineas then grabbed my sides.

* * *

Phineas's POV

I lift Isabella's shirt a little bit and rub her stomach. She looks at me adoringly. Isabella then says, "You have NO idea how good that feels." I blush a little bit. I then have a sudden urge to ask Isabella to do something. I just can't put my finger on it. We're in love with each other, but we're only 14, so we can't get married. I know!

"Hey Isabella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Phineas, you can ask me anything!" she says.

"Uh, good. Because I um-wanted to uh, ask you to uh…" I start.

Isabella raises her eyebrow. She looks so cute when she does that. "Ask me what?"

"Um, will you be my-uh…girlfriend?" I finally spit out. (Not literally of course, that would be gross!)

Isabella's POV

* * *

FINALLY! After all these years! I can't believe it.

"Phineas, I love you with all my heart when I say this one word." I say as Phineas frowns a little. "Yes."

* * *

**So how was it? Please tell me by R&R! Seeya! **


End file.
